Fates Cruelty
by Rachel Evans
Summary: The gundam pilots run into a teenage girl in the middle of a mission....


Title: Fates Cruelty  
  
Notes: Hey! I'm back and with a vengeance! Well, not really. I just always wanted to say that.   
Lol  
  
This is yet another Gundam Wing self-insertion. I will try to not focus very much on the  
character that I'm inserting. Please forgive me if I do, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and never will... unless somehow, if some miracle  
happens, I might own it in the future. But, I'll let you know. Until then, I don't own Gundam  
Wing. That applies to all the chapters of this story.  
  
I will write more if I get enough reviews, got it? But I will decide what enough is. K?  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
"Be quite!" a teenage boy said to the alarm clock as he turned it off. It said 5:00. "Oh, why do  
our missions have to start so early?" he asked no one in particular. He climbed out of bed and  
headed to the adjoining bathroom to brush his long chestnut brown hair and take a shower.  
  
  
*an hour later*  
  
  
"Duo! Hurry up! Breakfast is ready!" another young boy called up the stairs. He had platinum  
blonde hair.  
  
"I'm almost done! I just need to finish doing my hair!" the other boy called back.  
  
When 'Duo' finished braiding his hair, he walked out of the bathroom, obviously satisfied with  
his creation. He looked at his clock It said 6:05.  
  
"Duo?! Where are you?" called another boy, obviously impatient. He was Chinese with a  
ponytail in his hair that would make you cringe. "We  
need to leave in a half hour!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming, Wu-man!" he called back.  
  
"How man-" the boy downstairs was cut off by the platinum blonde haired one.  
  
"Just ignore him, Wufei. We don't have time for petty arguments."  
  
'Wufei' just growled.  
  
Just then, Duo came strolling down the stairs whistling. "Hey guys!" he said as he sat down at  
the dining room table. The only answer that came was from the blonde.  
  
"Hello, Duo." he said.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast, Quatre?" he asked.  
  
"Ham and Cheese Omelets, Fried Eggs, Bacon, Sausage and Toast." 'Quatre' said.  
  
Duo licked his lips. "It smells great!"  
  
Wufei sighed. 'It seems that the only thing he thinks about is food.'  
  
  
*about half-way through the meal*  
  
  
"So, Hiiro. Did you get any details from Dr. J about the mission? Like, where the base is  
located?" Quatre asked a boy with messy brown hair.  
  
"Yes." 'Hiiro' replied in a monotone voice. "The base is located in America. Doc-" he was  
interrupted.  
  
"Where in America?" Duo asked.  
  
"Western Massachusetts." replied Hiiro. Duo nodded and took his last bite of sausage. "As I  
was saying, Doctor J says that the base is heavily guarded, and that it will probably take us a  
while to get past their defense in order to destroy the base."  
  
"Why is this base so important to destroy?" this coming from a boy with a strange hair style. His  
bangs covered one green eye, leaving the other uncovered so he could still see.  
  
"Because Doctor J has discovered that both Treize and Zechs are there right now. That's why it's  
so heavily guarded." replied Hiiro, still in monotone.  
  
Wufei's eyes lit up. "Are we going to send anyone inside?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Doctor J said to send two people in to plant bombs, while the rest of us fight the last of the  
mobile suites outside."  
  
Wufei nodded. 'If I'm one of the people to go inside, I will personally hunt down Treize and kill  
him with my bare hands. Afterall, it is my destiny.' he thought.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Pst... Sarah! Wake up!" a man said, shaking a teenage girl.  
  
The girl groaned. "What?"  
  
"Don't you want to come with me to work today?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Sarah shot up from her bed. "Oh yeah! When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as you're ready." he said with a huge grin.  
  
"Okay." she said as she got her towel which was hanging on her desk chair and headed for the  
bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When she finished her shower, she went to blow dry her hair, but decided not to. She didn't want  
to wake up her two littlest sisters, older sister, older brother and mom. She thought about taking  
the blow dryer up to her room to do it, but realized that she would wake her other little sister and  
other older brother. She had a big family, but since it's been like that all her life, she didn't really  
notice it anymore. She got dressed - blue jeans that flared and looked like they had been cut at  
the bottom and top, a purple T-shirt, and a purple and black turtle-necked sweater on over the  
T-shirt. It was winter, so she thought that she'd wear a sweater with a shirt underneath it so she  
could take it off when she got hot. She put her hair up in a pony-tail, then made it into a bun.   
Then she looked at herself in her cherry finished cheval mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she slipped on her socks and  
sneakers, and headed down the stairs to let her dad know she was ready. Slipping on her jacket,  
she headed out the door to the car.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"YEAH!" Duo shouted from his Gundam, Deathscythe, as he destroyed four Aries' with one  
swing of his scythe. He turned his Gundam around just in time to see another Aries attack him.   
But it didn't damage his Gundam. Afterall, his Gundam was made out gundanium alloy, a  
substance almost indestructible. He took one swing at the MS, and within seconds, the pilot and  
the Aries were no more.  
  
In about a half an hour, about 90% of the MS's were left.  
  
"Duo, Wufei." Hiiro said in monotone. "You two go into the base and plant the bombs."  
  
"Sure thing." Duo said, and headed for the hanger where he could put his Gundam.  
  
Wufei nodded and did the same thing. 'Thanks, Hiiro.'  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Wow!" Sarah gawked at the huge military base that her dad worked at. "This is a big base!"  
  
Her father smiled and nodded. "Sarah, there are some people here that I'd like to introduce to  
you."  
  
Sarah nodded and followed her father into the base.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Duo and Wufei landed their Gundams safely in the hanger, and to their surprise, there were no  
soldiers in there. Cautiously, they proceeded to the door that would let them into the building.   
However, they weren't prepared for the swarm of bullets that would greet them when they  
opened it.  
  
"AH!" Duo screamed as he was shot in the left arm. "Damn!" he swore as he began shooting at  
the enemy. Wufei was also shooting.  
  
When all the soldiers had fallen, Wufei asked, "Are you okay, Maxwell?" without very much  
concern in his voice. "Because if you're weak, you should just go back to your Gundam."  
  
"I'm fine." Duo said, as he held his hand up to his arm to try and stop the bleeding. But it didn't  
work. The wound just kept bleeding.  
  
"Here." Wufei said, as he tore the off the collar of a uniform, which a soldier who was laying on  
the floor, wore. He tied to around the wound and pretty soon, the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Thanks Wu-man- I mean, Wufei." Duo corrected himself, not wanting to tick the other pilot off.  
  
Wufei just ignored him and moved on.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Sarah's father knocked on a large, wooden door.  
  
"Come in." a voice from the other side said. So Sarah's dad opened it and walked in. With Sarah  
close behind him.  
  
There was a man sitting behind a large, wooden desk, and another man, wearing a metal mask,  
standing next to the desk. Both were wearing OZ uniforms almost like her fathers.  
  
"Ah, Lieutenant Hart. So glad you stopped by." the man behind the desk said. He looked behind  
the Lieutenant and saw Sarah. "And who's this young and beautiful Princess?" he asked, trying to  
be as nice as is possible for him.  
  
Sarah inwardly winced when he called her that. Only her father could call her that. No one else.  
  
"This is my daughter, sir. Her name is Sarah." came the reply. "I believe you requested that I  
bring her with me today, Your Excellency?"  
  
"Yes." Treize said.  
  
Sarah was still standing behind her father, a little shy.  
  
"Sarah, will you come here, please?" he asked nicely.  
  
She nodded timidly and slowly walked toward the two men.  
  
"No need to be afraid. We wont bite." he smiled at his own joke.  
  
When she reached the front of the desk, and put her head down, not wanting to make eye contact  
with the men who had so much power. To be honest, she was afraid of them. She was afraid of  
what they might to do her if she didn't do what they said.  
  
"Why wont you look at me?" he asked, sounding hurt.  
  
She looked up to see his smiling face. She avoided eye contact and just stared out the window  
behind him, mustering a fake smile.  
  
He looked behind her at her father, and said to him, "Dismissed." With that, her father left,  
leaving her alone with the two strangers.  
  
She looked timidly at, first Treize, then the other man, known as Zechs Marquise, then back to  
Treize.  
  
"How old are you?" Treize asked Sarah.  
  
"14." she said, still without making eye contact.  
  
"Oh, that was a tough age for me. What about you, Zechs?" Zechs nodded. "What would you  
say, in order to make your life easier, being 14 and all, to piloting a Mobile Suite?"  
  
Sarah looked at Treize's face for the first time, shock registered on her face. "Sir?"  
  
"You heard me. You'll be the first teenage pilot. So, what do you say?"  
  
Sarah thought for a moment. She wasn't very fond of war. In fact, she was opposed to her father  
working for OZ, but no matter what she said, her father just kept doing what he was doing. He  
didn't realize how bad OZ really was.  
  
She thought about saying yes, but only so she could probably meet the Gundam Pilots. Ever  
since they had been discovered, she had secretly wanted to meet them. If she did say yes, she  
could betray OZ and fight with the Gundam Pilots, but she would probably be caught, so she  
said, "No, thank you, sir."  
  
Treize's smile faded. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Most kids her age would give anything and  
everything to be in her shoes.  
  
"I said no. I do not wish to learn how to kill people." she said with venom in her voice.  
  
Zechs was about to say something when Treize held up a hand to stop him. Treize was about to  
say something, but paused, took a deep breath, and then spoke. "I'm afraid, Sarah, that you don't  
have a choice in this situation."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' she asked herself. Sure enough, she  
heard right.  
  
"I was just hoping you would want to, in order to make it easier for everyone." he turned to  
Zechs and nodded, "Colonel, will you take Miss Hart to her new room?" he asked with a grin.  
  
Zechs nodded, put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Right this way, Princess."  
  
Sarah winced again, then turned around and went where Zechs lead her. But before she left the  
room, she looked over her shoulder to look at Treize one last time. He had a huge grin on his  
face.  
  
  
*in Sarah's room*  
  
  
When Zechs and Sarah reached her new room, Zechs put a soldier in front of her door to guard it  
and make sure that the only people that can go into the room are himself, Treize and the woman  
who will bring her her dinner three times a day.  
  
"Tomorrow morning, at approximately 0700 hours your breakfast will arrive. At 0800 hours, I  
will come to take you to the lab. In the meantime, the only things that will happen to you is  
lunch and dinner. Unless His Excellency Treize decides to pay you a visit." Zechs said as he  
lead Sarah into the room. It had a bed on one side of the room, a dresser along the same wall, a  
night table next to the bed, a table on another side of the room, and a door that lead to a  
bathroom. Then he left, slamming the two inch metal door behind him.  
  
  
Notes: So, how'd you like it? *eyes look hopeful* *sigh* It sucks, doesn't it? Let me know what  
you think, and if you have a problem, let me know in a nice way, k? Flames are not allowed, but  
constructive flames are. Now, REVIEW! I wont write more until I get a certain amount of  
reviews... positive reviews. 


End file.
